When you gain you lose
by Sisters-from-hell
Summary: A one-shot. Katara thinks about all the things she lost and gained during the war and her travels with Aang. Implied Zutara:D


Disclaimer: Avatar does not belong to me...if it did Katara would be slapped for offending Zuko...

She sat on the cool, green grass. The day was sunny and hot, but not overwhelmingly so, just enough to enjoy a serene spring day.

She couldn't believe how much things had changed since then.

She could still remember her girlhood, when the world was at war, a war that had lasted a hundred years and took her mother and her innocence away. Yes, at the time she lost almost everything except her brother Sokka, but she also gained so much more in return.

She gained a friend, a brother, the Avatar, Aang. She gained a sister, Toph, the blind earth bender, she so dearly held close to her heart.

She gained peace, after Aang defeated the Fire Lord, Ozai, and spread harmony and amity around the world. Once again she gained a family, the gang and a love.

Yes, she had lost and she had gained and her most priceless possessions cheerfully played around the turtle-duck pond, laughing and running.

Katara smiled to herself.

From all the things she had done, all the missions she had had, this was the hardest, but also the most fulfilling.

Being the mother of three lovely children was no easy task, but she came out of it gracefully like she always did. And, Katara would have it no other way.

A young girl about five years old hugged the waterbender with all the might in her tinny frame.

She was gasping, tired from all the running around. Her bright, lively blue eyes sparkled with joy and a childish hope united with care. Her skin was neither dark nor light, but a steady combination of both making her a good sight even at that age, and her wavy hair was stuck to her face and wet from the sweat. She smiled and looked Katara in the eyes.

- Mommy, Lu Ten and Ai can firebend. And they've been teasing me because I can't. Why? Why can't I firebend??

- Maybe you are not supposed to! – The master waterbender noticed the look of disappointment in her daughter's eyes – Maybe you are a waterbender like me, Kara!

The child gave her mother her biggest smile and ran up to her siblings, both very different from her, although she was Ai's twin.

The other two had straight dark hair, light skin and royal golden eyes.

Yes, Kara was unique, but Katara would have it no other way.

- Hey!

A manly voice came from behind her, and there stood her husband, beside her, strong and tall, however the same as usual. He was only a little older, had longer hair and wore different clothing. They were in the Fire Nation and she, as much as that cost her, had to get used to all the red, although her husband was defeated in the way their room would look, which was completely blue with a little of purple.

- Do you miss your grandmother? Is that why you've been so quiet lately? If it comforts you she had a long a full life.

She looked at him, his eyes full of love and comprehension but tired at the same time. He was the Fire Lord and responsibility came with the job, along with extra worries and duties. He sat besides her, giving her a concerned look.

Katara cupped the left side of his face with her hand and brushed his scar with her thumb. Both of them smiled.

You know, Zuko… - she stopped to kiss her husband passionately while placing his hand upon her belly – When you loose something you treasure you always gain something new.

He smiled, knowing where his wife was getting and kissed her again. Love emanated of them like heat from a volcano.

From the pond side they could hear three little voices:

Grandpa Iroh! Grandma Ursa! Mommy and daddy are at it again!!

The end

Hope you guys liked it. It was my first Zutara fic. Ok I used a lot of words and expression over and over again, but that was on purpose. Also Iroh and Ursa are not married. The kids only call Iroh grandpa because they got used that way. And the kids are Lu Ten in honour of Zuko's cousin and he is the oldest and only boy. The they have the twins Ai (which means love in Japanese) and Kara. Kara is more like Katara and Ai is more like Zuko, so is Lu Ten. Please oh please review and I'll give you chocolate chip cookies.


End file.
